From the Sky
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percy is just a normal 21 year old writer. He has a beautiful girlfriend -blonde in fact. He has the weirdest but loveable friends he can have. Nothing is wrong in his life. Til a small boy in black landed on his car out of nowhere one day and for some reason he can tell that this boy is different. And this boy will change his life. Contains boy/boy and for the late-holidays.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there. The title is _From The Sky_ and before you over think this, it's not a Jason fan-fic. It's a PercyXNico fan-fiction, okay? This is my first time and I did read my sister's work to see how. Even some other people's handy-work since I was never a good writer. I'm going to try my best. This is also a little late holiday special story._

_This is going to be rated _T _since i don't know how to write the you-know-what scenes. I'm sorry but that how it is._

_So enjoy the first time story. :3_

_Disclaimer: Sis said I have to do this so I do not own! Only the plot!_

* * *

I look up to her, sitting in an angelic white pearl chair. Her shinning black hair flow down her shoulders. A strap white dress down to her feet, shimmer in the warm sunlight up above showing off her cocoa skin. White fluffy clouds held her up on the chair. Gorgeous white wings span each side of her with a luminous halo over her head to match. Her dark brown eyes gaze towards me.

I saw disappointment in them.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her hands clench the arm rests.

Her eyes lock with my also dark brown eyes and said in a bitter tone, "No apologizes."

I unlock the gaze and run my pale hands through my black fizzy hair. I grab on my locks and glare at the floor - daring not to look up - letting out a heavy sigh. "Look, I didn't mean to. It's an accident. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt or-"

"It's too late!" she shriek. "Uncover your ears and look at me!" I did. She gave out a heavy, shaky sigh and sat back in her chair. "I believe you, okay? They won't though. The Queen. The Lord. I might be the head of the angels but I can't help you little brother. They won't believe me. No matter what."

I lock eyes with her. She's right. They won't believe neither of us. It's because of you I am or what I am. I grip on my ashy black toga and flutter my wings. "It's because of me, right?"

She scrunch up her nose. "What?"

"It's me!" She jump in her seat. "It's because of me, right Bianca?! I'm different! I'm not a regular angel who have white wings and a halo, huh?!"

"Nico-" she started.

"No! I have black wings! No halo! Angels are not even suppose to have pale skin! They even give black togas instead of white like the other boys have!" My wings flutter in anger. It wants me to fly away but can't. The room is enchanted so that no angel can fly off. "You are my sister Bianca! The only thing we have in common is our hair and eyes! I'm surprise we're even related! Why are we so different?!" I feel like crying but I know my body won't let me.

Bianca hop off the bright chair and float towards me. In a very soft voice, "Nico, I wish I can tell you and you know I love you from the very bottom of my heart, but you are not ready to know. Not yet." She caress my cheek and gave me a sweet smile. "And you know you need to be punish for what you did."

My eyes widen. "No." I can't believe this. My own sister is going to punish me. I slap her hand away. "Bianca, I didn't do it! I didn't do it on purpose!" I step back.

She clap her hands together in front her chests. I can see tears welding in her eyes. "Please Nico, calm down."

I can sense the shadows building up around us and I know she can so, too. Another thing we have in common; sensing the shadows. I never knew why.

I glare at the floor, gripping on my toga. "It's just a simply assignment. You will be sent down to Earth...," I rip my head up, "...to find love."

I stare at her. _Earth_? _Love_? "I can't do that. You know I can't." She nodded. "I don't like the mortals. I can't fall in love with one of them if you're the only one I love. I can't fall in love either way!" The shadows are getting stronger.

I can she her shaking in fear. She never really like the dark. "I'm sorry Nico but its your own good."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was listening to the Queen! I didn't mean to let out the hell hounds! Why is there even hell hounds in the first place?!"

She blink. "I don't know how to answer that question." I roll my eyes. Of course she don't. Nobody doesn't know why there's hell hounds in heaven. "I know. Everyone have to stop and listen to the Queen and the Lord. But this is punishment. You are the only one to control them but you did nothing to stop them."

I growl. I didn't do anything because I didn't know what to do. "I can't go down." I can feel the enchanted spell wielding off. My wings flutter up, ready to take off.

"Nico, please calm down." The shadows have already consume Bianca in the dark but she still glow in it make light. "It's for your own good." The shadows stop around me making a circle, like there's something blocking it. Or someone.

"Let my shadows touch me." She shook her head. I stomp my foot. "Bianca!"

"I'm sorry." With a flick of her hand, the clouds underneath me open and I fell down the sky. Seeing a single tear go down her cheek.

In fear, I scream, "Biancaaaaaaa!" Then the clouds close.

* * *

"And I was then thinking that the roof should be in a dome shape kind of way." _Typing. _"I can put columns in the front of the building for the entry." _Typing. _"Lets take away that dome roof." _Typing. _She sat back in her seat and expect her work on the laptop. She nodded, accepting the blueprints as there are.

"Annabeth," I call again. This time getting her attention. She nodded towards my way, still looking at the screen. "We're at your apartment."_  
_

Annabeth's head shoot up and look out of my window. "Oh, we are. Why didn't you tell me, Percy?"

I sigh. "That's because for the last 20 minutes we've been park in front of your house, you been typing on your laptop and completely ignoring me." She look at me. "You also been muttering under your breath, too."

She scowl at me. All I did is gave a cheeky smile. "Don't give me sass, Percy." With that, she close her laptop and left the car.

I watch her round the front of the car before I roll down my window. "No good-bye kiss?" She round on her heels and glare at me. And I could have swear I saw her sigh in frustration.

"Fine." She walk towards me and kiss me on the forehead. _Forehead. _She round on her heels again and shouted, "See y'all Percy!" as she enter the apartment building.

I scowl and roll back the window. _'What am I?__ Her kid brother?'_ I grip on the steering wheel and bang my head on the horn making it to blare out. I bet the people around probably thinking I'm crazy. In which I am. I gave off a big heap of a sigh and raise my head. Change radio station before I put the chair in gear. I look at the right mirror, waiting for the cars to passed by.

_BANG!_

"Holy shit!" I jump. A group of girls passing by started screaming next to me. They're staring at my car. What _fallen _on my car? Because that's a big dent over my head.

I put my car back in park and slowly gotten out my car. I look at the girls and saw one of them pointing at the car, stuttering. I look behind me. If I was a girl, I would have scream like one. I look at what fallen on my car then to the sky.

Left. Right. Nothing in the sky. Car. In park. How is that possible? I reach over and check. Okay, that's good, I guess.

But how? Right here on my car, in front of me, is a boy in a black toga. Still alive even though he made a dent on my car. I don't see any blood pouring out. But where did he came from? From the sky?

* * *

_And that's it. My first chapter in my very first story. Its short, sorry, but I hope you like it. I'm gonna see if I could get another one by next weekend but if I don't, I blame school. Like always. Please review/comment/what-ever-its-call. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I'm back! Thank you for your reviews and the followers and the favorites. They made me so happy. x'D I'm a little perky teen girl, ain't I? But don't worry I ain't a girly girl. I don't like makeup or dresses. I'm getting off track, sorry. I'm for the late-ness I'll explain at the end. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter. :3_

**_BTW:_**_ I have bad grammar and I know. My teacher always writes it on my essays how I need to work on it. That why i have English class, duh!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Rick R. owns._

* * *

I didn't know what to do when I saw him laying there on my car so I did the dumbest thing ever. I carefully slid the boy off the hood and put him in the back seat. I left the girls there in shock and fright without saying a word to them. I drove as fast as I can to help the small boy. I didn't end up driving to the hospital. Instead I went to my doctor's office.

Dr. Brunner. He's been my doctor since twelve. Even more than my doctor. He's like an uncle I never had. Not father, uncle. But I don't know why I came here instead of the hospital. For some reason I have to, I just have a feeling.

When I came running in yelling for him, Mr. D came. His pudgy assistant that never get anyone's names right. He started yelling at me about Dr. Brunner into an appointment but when he saw the boy in my arms, he fell silent. He back where he came from and Dr. Brunner came out. He look at me than the boy. His stare look like he's seeing a monster.

Then he told me to follow him.

Now I'm in a room staring down to the boy in bed, finishing up what happen to Dr. Brunner. "And here I am." He nods his head as he's preparing a needle. I look back to the boy. It's strange seeing a boy in toga during winter, while snowing, in the middle of December. "A toga is like a sheet of fabric, right?" Dr. Brunner nodded again.

Well, the sheet of fabric only hang on the right shoulder and only go up to his knees. Not very warm. And he wore those greek sandals that either to the ankles or up his calf and wooden. His go up the calf and golden instead. No socks of course. Do they wear underwear with togas?

"How's the book going?" I look at the heart monitor and shrug. It's slowing down. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be okay." I look back at him. You can barely see his chest going up and down. "The book?"

"Oh, um I guess it's going okay."

"You haven't started on it, haven't you?"

I cross my arms. "Yeah. I'm kind of in a writer's block right now since I finish the last series. It's hard to make a new one."

"I can see that, even with those dark circles under your eyes." I chuckle. He wheel himself towards the bed with the needle in his lap. It's strange to see a doctor in a wheelchair, huh? Not stranger than with a eye-patch but I can see him in that with the scruffy gray-brownish beard. "So how's Frank?"

Frank is my cousin, even though he's part Chinese. My mother said something about being on my father side that he's related to me. "He's doing okay, I guess. He has a girlfriend. Name Hazel. Haven't met her yet."

"Really?" He stuck a needle into the boy's arm. "Frank Zang has a girlfriend? That's pretty shocking since he's never really good at talking to girls." I nodded in agreement.

"What?!" I look at the doorway and see Clarisse. "Is this why I have to wait? Because of Seaweed Head here?"

_'Bitch,' _I think. "Clarisse, I told you to stop calling me dumb names."

"I'll stop when you stop going swimming. Now what I hear about my dear Franny Zang having a girlfriend?" Some how Frank and Clarisse are related. I don't believe it. "Unbelievable! He can't even talk to me." She crackle.

"That's because you're scary ass fuck." She scowl at me.

"Watch it Shark Bait."

"Kids, stop. Y'all being immature for your age," Dr. Brunner cuts in. "And Clarisse, you got to watch your anger. It's not good for you in this condition. " She huff and stroll to the boy. She looks at him like she knows him somehow.

"What happen this time? You got in a fight?" I ask.

"No," Clarisse answer. "I'm pregnant." She cock her head. "Who's the goth?"

"AAAHHHHHH!" The boy shoots up in sitting position with his eyes wide open and mouth a jar; screaming. Everyone in the room back off. Dr. Brunner sat far off in his wheelchair that it looks like he might fall backwards. Clarisse stumble backward and somehow magically pull out a small dagger. I, in other hand, ran into a shelf full of bottles of pills, almost knocking them down all over me.

He's so pale. His heart monitor is beeping so fast I thought he's going to have a heart attack but it's only fear. His wide dark brown eyes show how much he's scare. Those pale hands gripping onto the white sheets on the bed that it look like he might tear it. He close his mouth.

The only thing that came out of my mouth is, "Is it Chris'?"

Of course she yells, "What the fuck did you give to that kid Brunner?! And of course it's his Jellyfish Brain!" Ignoring that she just call me brainless.

After straightening himself in his chair, Dr. Brunner slowly wheel himself a couple of inches closer to the bed in which got the boy attention. "I gave him some nectar. What's your name young sir?" He didn't answer back, only move closer to the edge of the bed. "Don't remember, huh? Got amnesia from that fall, huh?"

"Wait, Uncle Brunner," I really don't like calling him Doctor, "what do you mean _nectar_? Isn't that for like _special _kids? Like me when I was younger? And doesn't that come in cubes, not liquid?"

"Well, duh Jackson!" Classise cuts in. "Don't you see what's around the kid?" shoot her a glare in which made her flinch and walk out of the room, putting her dagger in her boot along the way.

That was weird.

"Good. It's a new type of nectar. Now what to do with you?" look at the boy in black closer which only made him move closer to the edge. "I can't take you home with, Mr.D doesn't like kids." Then something catch his eyes. "I should take off those wires. We already know that you are alive and your heart's beating as fast it can."

reach over the bed to the boy in which is a really bad thing to do if the boy been moving closer to the edge each type you get closer to him.

"Woah!" I bounce off the self and quickly slide on my knees, catching the youngster. He wince when the wires snap off his chest. His pale legs hang on the bed so for a nanosecond I thought I was going to be flash when his toga fell with him but instead met with a pair of tight, black shorts. Luckily didn't show that much for a kid. "That was a close one, huh, Bud?"

His dark brown orbs stare at my sea-green ones that shows nothing. Then he scowl. What the... why is he scowling at me for? In return, I stick my tongue at him, that only backfire to me.

"Well, that's something." I turn to my right, tongue still out, to see wheeling around the bed. "You'll take him instead."

I put my tongue back in and yell, "What?! Uncle Brunner, I can't do that. I can barely take care of a dog."

"I wasn't saying that his a pet and Mrs.O'Leary is still alive so you must be doing something right."

I frown. "I don't understand. You can take, Mr.D don't have to do anything for him. What I don't understand is why you two live together!"

He shook his head and sigh. "Quit whining like a baby and go. He's okay anyway. No bumps, cuts, or bruises. Only that amnesia is a problem."

I scowl and look back down to him. His face went to normal even though his tongue was still out. His face is still pale but that's probably his natural skin color. He looks like he's around twelve. "How about calling the police and report a missing child? That'll work ri-"

"No!" I jump. "That's not a good idea. Don't ask why. Just take him. I bet Frank will help." I heard him exit the room.

My eyes haven't left the boy's that seem to have curiosity and wonder in them now. He's started to pat my left cheek. "Fine. If I'm taking care of you, I'm giving you a name." Pat. "I'm calling you Buddy."

I smile as soon he scowl.

_Slap!_

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you enjoy that. I hate school, that's the reason I'm so freaking late. I'm so sorry. Please review. Thank you._


End file.
